The Girl with Blonde Hair
by CrackedBabyDoll
Summary: Kaoru discovers that all love isn't fleeting...KaoxOC
1. To Start the day

Each day passed by and got closer to the day that I would finally arrive at Ouran Academy. Each day, including my moving day was a big one. I wasn't sure what was ahead, but on the day I moved in and I was enrolled into Ouran Academy, the standards I lived by would change forever.

It was moving day. My father and I had just finished getting the rest of our things put into the back of the moving truck. My head dripped with sweat and my heart pounded in my head with the feeling of pain. But all aside and the constant complaining aside as well, I was finally packed to go. Our smaller victorian house was now going to be owned by a loving family. Now that my fathers company had "struck gold" as they say, we were now moving closer to his work and into a bigger house, a mansion for that matter. We were now among the fine and fancy. My father was the owner of a large shipping company which recently got its biggest pay yet and my father was not wasting any time getting away from home. He wanted bigger and better things for me, so that's where we were heading. Out. Far away. So in the afternoon, saying goodbye to the home and goodbye to the reminsing memories that were oozing out now, we jumped into our car (my father named it Black Cherry for some godforsaken reason) and we drove down into the suburban areas of our little preficture of Japan.

-Your gonna like your new school.- my father said without a care. He knew it would be a great experience for me. But I didn't know if I was fully ready. But I knew I had to get there pretty fast. He wasn't being pushy or anything, but I knew he was curious about my schooling and would be until I went.

-I think im gonna go to sleep for now dad.- I said, rolling over onto my side as comfortably as I could in my seat belt and closed my eyes. I was out in minutes, listening to the radio going off in the same manner as it came on. And it only seemed like I was out for a good 10 seconds when I finally felt the car jolt to a complete and utter stop. In front of us was a house so much larger then the one I was use to. It was interesting just how big it was from the outside. The windows were bigger then the doors, which were bigger then the fountain out front. The stone on the front side of the building was absloutly gorgous. I felt a little pit in my tummy though from the looks of it. Getting out of the car was harder, but I looked upon my new home and attempted to smile it off. My father smiled bigger then I ever could.

-Isnt it wonderful Lilith?- he asked. I nodded promptly. I knew if I didn't, hed be a bit disappointed. We walked forward. –Its gonna be great.- he put his hand on my shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXx

I was uncomfortable sleeping on an air mattress for the first night in our new home. My room was huge. And when I say huge, I mean it was the size of my patio. All it had in it was a bueru with clothes in it, a mirror and a closet so far for me. We hadnt fully moved in yet. Being the reason for me sleeping on an air mattress in the first place. I got up and my back ached for no reason. Probably because it was my first day of school and I was already nervous as hell. I had yet to purchase a uniform. I didn't even know what their uniforms looked like yet. It was a tight squeeze for me to get into my bueru with the stuck drawer, but I somehow got in and pulled out a dress. It was something I hadnt worn in years. It was blue with frilly sleeves. I smiled at the memories in this dress. It was a good time always. It was a cool mornring, so I put on tights underneath my dress and slipped into a pair of black pumps. I wanted to make a good impression. So I smiled at myself in the mirror and nodded.

-You can do it girly- I said to myself and smiled bigger and faker then ever. Then I let it go. I grabbed a bag from my table, not caring that it didn't match my outfit and walked out the door to where my father was waiting in Black Cherry. He smiled at me widly from ear to ear. I plopped down in the seat and sighed.

-Nervous?- he asked. I nodded again. I wa scared. But ready to go. It was my first year in high school and the worst was over, the moving out and moving in. He smiled and started the car. We drove down the road as I twiddled my thumbs in anticipation. It was a nervous kinda day. We pulled up to the school and I nodded as my father dropped me off.

-Ill be done in the afternoon and ill call you to pick me up.- I said to him as I closed the door. I breathed out heavy as I walked through the doors. I wasn't ok…but I wasn't so bad I couldn't do anything. I stared into a sea of yellow and lilac as I walked through the door. The schools outfits were so bold and bright that it just wasn't ok to me. The girls wore bright yellow poofed out dresses that made me nearly sick to the point where I was nervous again. The boys wore lilac coats and black dress pants, in which their outfits didn't make me worry. I didn't wanna wear a yellow dress. Id rather die.

-God god.- I stood in the sea and looked like I stuck out too much. My blue dress made everyone stare and whisper. I covered my face with my short blonde hair and walked past everyone. I hummed a tune to myself trying to keep from freaking out. I was having what was like a mini panic attack. I had these often under stress and I didn't want to have one now. No. not on my first day. I walked past everyone, checking out the room numbers, looking for mine. Everyone was already comign to class. 1A….i saw my room. I walked through the threshold and held my head up. In the sea of yellow and purple, no one seemed to stand out as nice to me. Why wouldn't they be though? Im just like them right? Rich? I sat down in a seat. But immediately, a girl in a yellow dress told me to move. I did. I sat down in the corner, again, being asked to move. I stood up and moved to a corner in the room. It was lonely in the corner. But I was just waiting to find a seat. So I waited. The class bell rang and I sped for the only empty seat available, next to a red head boy. The teacher walked in and smiled at the class.

-Good morning everyone.- she said. The students replyed in a robotic way the same way. I didn't say anything. Just looked down. But suddenly I heard my name get called and I presented myself. The students around me giggled. Did I just do something to embaress myself? I didn't even know. I just sighed and put my head down. I felt a hand on the back of my shouldler and I bolted upright. There was the boy. The redhead. He was looking at me concerned.

-Don't listen to them. Youll be ok.- he took his hand away and sat back. That's how Kaoru and I met.


	2. In Class

The afternoon was more smooth then anything. I had a moment to grab a bite of lunch and decided to sit in my classroom and do some music writing. I had planned on majoring in music in college and I could play the piano since I was 8. I worked on a sheet of music as I hummed a tune in my head. Sounding too much like Beethovan, I trashed it and began again. It came rolling off my tongue like marbles on the ground as I hummed. A boy then approached me and sat next to me.

-Are you writing music or something?- he asked me. I looked at him curiously. He was a boy with short brown hair and a girlish smile. He looked sweetly at me as he opened a bento box he had packed with him. I smiled a little, nodding all the while as I hummed. The boy just watched in interest. –So many people are musically talented at this school. Unfortuantly im not one of them.-

I turned my head. –What makes you say that?-

-I can't sing or play any instruments or anything.- He said. He took a bite of rice from his bento and sat back. I looked up at him. I began asking a question, but stopped myself midway, thinking it would come off as offensive. I wanted to tell him how he looked like he shoould be wearing a girls uniform instead of a boys. Instantly, we began a conversation. I acutally enjoyed talking to him. It was funny and interesting to be talking to someone so….gay I guess you could say.

-I'm Haruhi by the way.- He said. Haruhi? Such a name. even his name was feminine. Oh well.

-Im Lilith.- I said smiling –Sorry I didn't catch your name before.- We laughed and smiled just as the bell rang for class.

-Ill be sitting over there if you wanna talk more.- He said as he waved and moved over a seat for another classmate to sit. It just happened to be the boy who made me feel a little less worried earlier. He was the boy with red hair and a tall physique. I looked over at him as he sat down and began to talk to Haruhi and his twin brother. Obviously they were twins right? I mean, they were identical. I smiled and looked back to my paper. I had half a song written. It was obvious though that I didn't have a baby grand piano on me at home, so where would I bring this song to life? I stopped looking at my paper long enough to look up and see the redhead staring at me. He looked at my paper, snatching it from me in one swift motion so quick, I didn't have time to react. He looked it over a few seconds and then threw it back at me.

-Music…something ill never understand.- he said. I looked at him in anger.

-What was that for?- I asked, my tone heavy in anguish. He smilied at me.

-Easy, I was curious and I got what I wanted. Is that so bad?- he looked at me with big, glistening eyes. I looked into them and found myself lost. Suddenly, I snapped back and sighed.

I took a breath once more and let go. –Are you always like this?- He smiled a wide grin at me.

-No, I just think that you could become really good friends with me.- His grin only got a little wider and, dare I say, sexier? –You seem like the kinda girl that would be fun to toy with….i mean hang with.- He looked down at his desk. Did he really just say he was gonna toy with me? I bore a little blush on my face with that. I don't know why though. I don't even know this kid well enough yet. I don't evne know his name yet, but I already feel a connection.

-Are you doing anything after school today?- he asked me. Haruhi looked over at that. I shook my head, looking down at the floor for a moment. –You should totally stop by the third music room today. Haruhi and I can show you around a little bit and get you aquainted to the school.-

I turned my attention to Haruhi. He smiled and nodded in agreement. I smiled a little. –Tell me your name first and introduce me to your brother and we have a deal.- I said.

The boy smiled and put his hand to his chin. –You drive a hard bargin. But ok. Im Kaoru and that I my brother Hikaru.- Hikaru looked over at the hearing of his name and stared over at us.

-what now?- he asked, turning his attention to Haruhi.

-Lilith is our new friend. We were gonna show her around the school later today.- Haruhi repeatted to him. Hikaru put his hand to his chin in the same manor that Kaoru was doing at that moment.

-Sounds like this is going to be a fun afternoon.- the twins said together in a way that gave me the creeps. –Let the games begin.-

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After the final class bell rang, I felt 2 hands grab me by the arms. Hikaru and Kaoru both grabbed me and were dragging me down the hall. I panicked slightly at the sensation I was getting and stopped them.

-I can walk on my own just fine.- I got out of their grasp and quickly dusted myself off. Haruhi was right behind us. He walked behind me and glared at the guys. Both of them looked innocent as possible and smiled at him.

-Knock it off guys. The point isnt to scare her to death. Where exactly were we gonna take her to anyways? She is bound to know the school by now.- Haruhi looked at me and nodded that it was ok.

-Where did you expect?- The twins said together again. The twin telepathy thing was a little annoying already to me. But I shrugged it off and focused on the real issue at hand. Where were they taking me? And why?

-The…Host Club?- asked Haruhi, questioning the grin on the boys faces.

-Why not?- Hikaru said. –She might as well get to know the number one hot spot in the school. And who knows? Maybe she will wanna join us for a while. Grab the new girl while we have the chance.-

The new girl? Grab her while you have the chance? What the hell was that suppose to mean? But before I could question it, I was dragged by my hands down the hall to a giant door that was bright pink.

-Go on in.- The twins said. I was recluctant, but when I opened the door…a bright shower of rose petals and light shined down on me. The door flung open and inside….i found the host club…..


End file.
